El Coloso Descascarado
by Florceleste
Summary: Es el gigante oscuro. Es el silencioso. Es el leal. Es el escudo y la espada. Sado Yasutora es muchas cosas. Aquí, por lo menos 10. Distintas versiones de Chad según 10 personajes. Colección de one-shots sobre el coloso del grupo y todo lo que encierra.
1. Mirar la Luna

¿De qué va esto? Pasa que estoy participando de la comunidad 10pairings de Livejournal. La idea consiste en elegir un personaje y emparejarlo con 10 personajes distintos. En dos palabras: ¡Me encanta! Así que, para variar, elegí el fandom de Bleach y de personaje a Sado Yasutora, también conocido como Chad.

En otras palabras, está es una recopilación de 10 historias, sin conexión entre sí, en las que tendremos a Chad en relación a algún otro personaje de la serie.

¿Porqué Chad? Fue el primer personaje de la serie con el que me quede enganchada. No podía no dedicarle un buen espacio entre mis fanfics, y está comunidad es una buena propuesta para experimentar con él. Como pasa como muchos personajes secundarios de esta serie, Yasutora no tiene demasiado espacio y no hay mucho sobre su personalidad. Para ser justa, por ser amigo del protagonista tiene bastante más desarrollo que otros, pero aun así queda un espacio para la posibilidad que quisiera aprovechar.

Digamos que el objetivo es intentar plantear un Chad distinto en cada one-shot, sin por eso traicionar la naturaleza del personaje. "Intentar", ahí dice "intentar". Y de paso, probar variar un poco mi estilo en cada shot, buscar perspectivas distintas en cada uno. Sin más, este es el primero.

Título: Mirar la Luna  
Autor: Florceleste  
Fandom: Bleach  
Personaje: Yasutora Sado  
Pareja: 1/10 Rukia Kuchiki  
Género: Romance, drama  
Rating: General  
Advertencias: Spoiler cápitulo 423 del manga. Sugerencia de Ichigo/Rukia

* * *

**Mirar la Luna**

Dice riendo que al menos ella aún lo podrá ver a él. Pero sabes que eso es un consuelo de tontos. ¡Vaya que sabes tú de consuelo de tontos!

Él dice "gracias" al aire, mirando a la nada. Ya no puede verla. No puede ver como ella retrocede y se aleja despacio.

Ella se despide con una sonrisa y se va corriendo. Él no puede verla irse, pero tú sí. Ves incluso más allá. Ves como le tiemblan los labios y los parpados, ves los movimientos sutiles de sus brazos, ves la indecisión de sus pasos. Por eso mientras otros rodean a Ichigo, tú corres detrás de ella.

La alcanzas y ella se deja alcanzar. Te mira y sabe que no tiene máscara para cubrirse. "No le digas nada" pide. Prometes con un gesto. De todas formas, nunca dirás nada. Entonces te acercas y haces lo único que te permites: la abrazas y le ofreces tu hombro, o más bien tu vientre, cuestión de altura (exagerada la tuya, escasa la de ella). No necesitas bajar la cabeza para saber que ella va a llorar y que no quiere que la mires.

Es que la ves, y la ves, y ya puedes predecir todos sus movimientos, como los astrólogos que predicen las fases de la luna. La ves desde que te ayudó a tumbar un monstruo que no podías ver. Y cuando fue necesario rescatarla, no pensabas en ser su valiente caballero. Ese no era tu rol. Aspirabas tan sólo a ser el escudo y la espada.

Porque, después de tanto tiempo cuidando su espalda, conoces a Ichigo mejor que él mismo. Sabes cuanto dolor esconderá detrás de falsas sonrisas y rutinarios ceños fruncidos. Sabes que la despedida anterior a la guerra no fue, ni para él ni para ella, realmente una despedida. La de ahora sí. No hay nada que hacer, porque la luna sólo puede tener un sol.

Si el sol se apaga, ya no podrás mirar la luna.

Sientes como sus lágrimas mojan tu camisa y ruedan hasta perderse en el borde de tu pantalón. Te recuerdas que ni una de esas lágrimas cae por ti. Pero está bien. Así está bien.

Te das el lujo de acercar un poco más su cuerpo al tuyo e intentas retener cada sensación. Es la última vez que verás la luna, la primera y última vez que recibes sólo para ti los rayos de la luna.

* * *

**Notas**

Como dice la advertencia, se basa en el último cápitulo del manga de Bleach, el 423. Por lo tanto, está sujeto a perder el poco sentido que tiene. En serio, ni yo estoy muy segura de donde salió, pero me gusta en parte el resultado. La cuestión de la luna pueden agradecersela a Federico García Lorca, su "Romance de la Pena" y su manía de cargar de erotismo a este bonito satélite.  
Comentarios, críticas y dudas son bienvenidos y agradecidos.

Nos vemos en el próximo shot, trataré de no tardarme mucho.

P.D,: Para los fans de Chad (que se que los hay) prometo tratar de no decepcionarlos en estos diez intentos de emparejarlo. ¿Se dan cuenta de que cualquier pareja posible para este personaje es irremediablemente crack?


	2. Sexo, Celos & Rock n Roll

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo recurro a su universo y personajes para dejar volar mi imaginación.

Título: **Sexo, Celos y Rock n Roll  
**Autor: Florceleste  
Fandom: Bleach  
Personaje: Sado Yasutora  
Pareja: 2/10 Ichigo Kurosaki  
Género: Romance, comedia  
Rating: M  
Advertencias: Spoiler (pequeñito) de lo último del manga. Lenguaje vulgar y descripciones subidas de tono. Posible OoC.

**Resumen: **El ambiente rockero de Chad le era bastante desconocido. Que él se transformara en un animal en celo en cuanto ponía un pie en el escenario no le ayudaba a estar más tranquilo.

Nota: Situado después de la batalla con Aizen. Considero que Ichigo quedo un poco fuera de personaje, por varias razones. Mis disculpas de antemano. Pero aun así me gusta el resultado, así que espero al menos el fic se disfrute.

* * *

**Sexo, Celos y Rock n Roll**

Si le dieran ganas de ponerse filosófico y hurgar en su pasado, habría dicho que lo supo desde el principio. O que lo intuyó desde el principio.

— Creo que tu eres igual que yo.

A partir de entonces, sus puños estarían al servicio de alguien y no para beneficio propio, así no rompería su promesa e Ichigo podría ayudarlo sin dañar su dignidad. Era un poco redundante proteger una promesa con otra promesa, pero los dos eran simples, no le darían muchas vueltas al asunto. Esa especie de empatía lo impulsaba a protegerlo y esa era una buena solución. _Parecería que me estás cuidando, pero en realidad, yo cuido de ambos_. Fácil ¿no?

Pero con Chad las cosas salieron al revés.

* * *

Desde su perspectiva, las palabras eran peligrosas. Por eso, muchas veces las cosas que quería decir se morían en el pensamiento. Algunas palabras le salían con naturalidad, como los insultos o los desafíos. Otras, necesitaban del aliciente del momento. En esos casos, se sorprendía a sí mismo de las cosas que llegaba a decir, y a los demás también, de paso.

"Si te juegas la vida para proteger algo, yo me la jugaré también protegiéndolo. ¿Prometido?"

A veces, dependía del tema. En su momento, su madre era un tema de conversación casi tabú. Últimamente, se le habían añadido los tópicos "shinigami", "hollow" y ciertos viejos amigos. No es que no quisiera saber sobre ellos, sólo que era difícil.

Hay cosas que simplemente son difíciles de decir.

"Los extraño"

Por ejemplo. O tal vez:

_Deja de tocar así, ni que estuvieras teniendo sexo con la puta guitarra. _

Chad seguramente ni se daba cuenta de que la cara que ponía era la misma que cuando estaba masturbándolo; o que movía su cuerpo como si quisiera penetrar la guitarra; o que la simple atmósfera a su alrededor era más propia de su dormitorio que de un escenario en el bar de moda. También seguramente, Ichigo era el único que lo notaba, el único mortificado por esas ganas locas de saltarle encima.

_La misma concentración, la misma puta cara de concentración que pone cuando me la chupa._

No, Ichigo creía ser el único. No, confiaba en serlo. No soportaba la idea de que alguien aparte de él, entre toda esa gente del bar, conociera ese lado de Chad. ¿El mesero que lo saludó con tanta confianza? ¿La mujer que fumaba en un rincón y no le sacaba los ojos de encima? ¿El baterista que desde su posición podía verle el culo tema de por medio?

_Paranoico. _

El ambiente rockero de Chad le era bastante desconocido. Siempre que iba a sus recitales se sentía descolocado. Pero era peor quedarse en casa, imaginando a posibles ex que decidieran reingresar a su vida o a fanáticos alzados y con alcohol en la venas.

_Puto paranoico. Puto y paranoico. _

En la penumbra artificiosa del bar, todas las caras parecían una amenaza. Que Chad se transformara en un animal en celo en cuanto ponía un pie en el escenario no le ayudaba a estar más tranquilo. ¿Debía decirle algo?

_Antes, muerto. Ni siquiera muerto. Ni aunque me convierta en un hollow e Ishida tenga que llenarme de agujeritos para evitar que mate a todos los espectadores. _

El grupo entró en el último tema antes del intervalo. Las chicas de la mesa de enfrente chillaron con anticipación, ganándose un gruñido de su parte. La mujer del rincón soltó una bocanada suave de humo. Le llegó el rumor de una conversación y por un momento el escenario pasó a segundo a plano.

— ¿Y qué le parecen? ¿No le dije que eran buenos?

_Genial. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que sentarme cerca del cazatalentos de turno?_

Envuelto en su aura de magnate discográfico, la segunda voz soltó un juicio que sonaba muy bonito sin dejar nada en claro.

_Bla, bla, bla, no son malos, pero bla, bla, bla._

— No son malos, pero les falta experiencia.

_Y ahora mencionará al rescatable o a la basura que pierde su tiempo._

— El guitarrista.

_¿El guitarrista?_

— Sí, su nombre es Sado Yasutora.

_¡El guitarrista!_

— Mmm.

_¿Mmm? ¿Y eso que viene a significar?_

— ¿Ocurre algo con él?

_¿Qué tiene con el guitarrista? Suéltelo._

— Me gusta. Es bueno.

Se levantó de golpe para ir al baño. No tenía ganas, pero tampoco quería escuchar todo eso de nuevo. Que Chad era bueno, que podía tener futuro, que cuántos años tenía, que si estudiaba o trabajaba, que si tenía familia, que si tenía novia. No quería escuchar como otro hombre diagrama el futuro de Chad a sus espaldas.

_Si de todas formas somos muy jóvenes. Chad aun ni sabe lo que quiere, igual que yo. Aunque si dicen que es tan bueno, debería plantearse dedicarse a esto, ¿no? Además le gusta. No lo dice mucho, pero sé que lo disfruta. _

_¡Asco! Odios estos baños. Y debería alegrarme por él. ¿Desde cuándo soy tan dependiente? _

_Aunque con Chad las cosas siempre funcionaron al revés. _

_Si pudiera tomar distancia, tal vez podría darle una mejor opinión. Si aun me considerara sólo un amigo, no dudaría tanto. _

_No quedan muchos temas. Una hora más. Cuando se me declaró, no supe como reaccionar. El día anterior había rechazado a Inoue diciéndole que la veía como a una hermana. Pero con él, no pude decirle nada. Cuando me di cuenta estaba aceptando todo en silencio. ¡Que idiota! Tuvieron que pasar varios besos para que yo pudiera abrir la boca y decir algo con sentido. ¡Odio no poder ser directo!_

Chad lo esperaba en la barra con un trago en la mano. Se lo sacó de la mano y tomó la mitad, antes de explicarle que recién salía del baño, cosa de quitarle el signo de interrogación de la cara. Esperaba el efecto del alcohol cuanto antes.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo?

_Pornográfico._

— Genial. Como siempre.

— Suzuki entró un poco tarde en el tercer tema.

_Obvio, le diste el show de su vida, como para que no se distraiga. _

— Ni se notó.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Eh?

_Mierda._

— Estás enojado por algo.

_Si vuelves a subir a ese escenario, te arranco la cabeza. O mejor les saco los ojos a todos. Entonces me darán perpetua y tendremos que vernos sólo para tener sexo en las visitas conyugales. _

— No pasa nada.

— ¿Alguien te dijo algo? — Chad levantó la vista y señaló a un rincón con el gesto. — ¿Esa mujer intentó algo?

La señorita en cuestión era la misma fumadora del rincón que él ya había fichado.

_¡Momento!_

— No. ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, ella en realidad… — algo había en el tono que no le gustó.

_No. Lo que me faltaba para alegrarme la noche. No me digan que por una vez no eran persecuciones mías. _

—… Te estuvo mirando toda la noche, Ichigo. — completó como juez que dicta sentencia de muerte.

_¿Qué?_

— ¿Qué?

Un asentimiento serio e Ichigo se volteó hacia ella por primera vez sin una pizca de disimulo. Le respondió con un guiño coqueto y un beso volador.

_Me están jodiendo._

Volvió al frente hecho un tomate y terminó el trago de golpe. Chad sonreía divirtiéndose de lo lindo con su reacción. Quería matarlo.

_¿Te das cuenta de cómo me miran a mí pero ni se te pasa por la cabeza cuántos te están devorando con los ojos cuando estás ahí arriba?_

Pero no pudo concretar sus planes homicidas porque Chad se inclinó para susurrarle.

— Toda, toda, toda la noche.

La ansiedad de su voz se transformó en un beso de esos que más le gustaban, lleno de lenta intensidad. Ichigo aceleró las cosas impulsándose hacia él con hambre. Tal vez ese beso era demasiado para ese bar, pero necesitaba sentirlo. Como la boca fuerte de Chad se contraía y se deslizaba, consumiéndolo y arrastrándolo cuesta abajo quien sabe a dónde. De lejos escuchó a alguien llamando al gigante y rodeó su cabeza con su brazo para evitar que se volteara.

_A mí. Sólo a mí. _

Se entregó con nuevo ímpetu, reclamándole que no se concentrara en otra cosa que en ese aglutinamiento de besos en que se habían convertido.

_Si quieren mirar, que miren, sino que cierren los ojos._

Para cuando Chad retornó a su guitarra, las chicas de la mesa pedían una segunda ronda entre risitas tontas, el baterista se retorcía ansioso en su lugar, el mesero se había cansado de silbarlos, y el rincón de la discordia había sido abandonado. Ichigo no escuchó más conversaciones ajenas y el resto de la noche se le hizo bastante más pasable.

_

* * *

_

_Nos miran. No veo sus caras pero sé que no los conozco, escuchó sus murmullo, su asombro. Sé que nos miran, que no pueden dejar de mirar. No pares. Más duro. Si pudiera gemir… pero mi voz no sale. Quiero gritarte, quiero gemir, quiero reírme de los que nos están viendo. Mi cuerpo se siente pesado. No pares, nada más no pares._

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe, haciendo caer el brazo que hace un momento lo rodeaba posesivamente. Reconoció el departamento un segundo después y supo por su garganta que ese gran gemido no había sido parte del sueño sino que había sido su grito de despertar. Sintió la mirada profunda de Chad en su nuca.

— ¿Una pesadilla?

_No. No tiene nada que ver con lo que estás pensando._

— No.

Pero la preocupación no desapareció y lo comprendía. Entre su grupo de amigos, la palabra pesadilla era común y se asociaba a batallas y antiguos enemigos, a secuestros, asesinatos y decisiones difíciles.

_Nada de eso esta vez. Nosotros dos, un escenario, un multitudinario público voyeurista._

— En serio, nada de que preocuparse. Perdón por despertarte.

Sintió el brazo sobreprotector rodeando su cintura.

— De verdad, lo último que diría sobre ese sueño es que fue una pesadilla.

— Pero te afectó.

Supo que Chad no iba a quedarse tranquilo y a dormir de nuevo. Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó con firmeza. Ichigo sintió su cuerpo reaccionar y la idea de volver a dormir perdió un poco de fuerza. En todo caso, el sueño sí lo había afectado. Ya un poco más despierto, pudo distinguir cada rincón de la habitación de Chad en la penumbra. Las cortinas de la ventana, el armario entreabierto, la silla con su remera colgando de cualquier forma, y esa cosa.

_Mierda._

Meticulosamente apoyada contra la pared, inclinada de tal forma que casi parecía estar mirándolo.

_¿Mirándome? No seas idiota. _

Fue como un disparo a su memoria y todo lo sentido esa noche volvió a su cabeza.

_¿Pero que me pasa? _

Clavó los ojos en esa cosa. Pegó su cuerpo al de Chad y la determinación terminó por echar a patadas al sueño.

_Nada más es una puta guitarra._

Una guitarra que llenaba la habitación con cosas que el prefería no escuchar, que ocupaba un lugar privilegiado y que desde allí le gritaba un burlón "¡Ja!".

_¿Ja? ¡¿Ja? Yo les voy a decir "Ja". A esa cosa, a los magnates discográficos, a los meseros confianzudos, a los fanáticos chillones, a toda la banda, a cualquier mirón que se le ocurra acercarse de más y a toda, toda la industria de la música. _

Se dio vuelta y estampó un beso repentino y acelerado en la boca de un todavía preocupado Chad. Sintió la sorpresa del coloso transformarse en duda en los movimientos de sus labios y de su cuerpo. Intentaba averiguar que le estaba pasando. Dejó que la furia en su beso diera paso a la simple y llana necesidad de sexo, a un calor posesivo e imponente, porque en ese momento no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones. Chad captó el mensaje y se adaptó a la situación, recostándose con Ichigo encima. Movió sus grandes manos para estrujarlo contra sí mismo, como si quisiera encausar todos sus sentidos hacia su propio cuerpo. Impuso su ritmo en los besos, absorbiendo la fuerza de Ichigo y devolviéndola con menos violencia y el doble de intensidad.

Antes de derretirse entre tanta energía, Ichigo logró reaccionar y, separándose apenas, rompió el beso. Comenzó a deslizarse y hundirse bajo las sabanas, siguiendo el firme camino hasta la entrepierna despierta de Chad. Sentía su mirada atravesándolo, esperando deseoso y paciente su próximo movimiento. Lo haría gemir. Con su voz profunda, grave y tan difícil de escuchar, lo haría gemir lo más alto posible.

Después sería su turno. Él gemiría el doble sin duda, cuando Chad lo penetraba cualquier moderación era inútil. Pero está vez intentaría soltar todos y cada una de los sonidos sin tapujos, que se escucharan. Gemiría graves y agudos, gemiría do, re y toda la escala musical que nunca supo completa si era necesario. Haría lo que hubiese que hacer para dejar en claro que su lugar estaba ahí, que nadie podría correrlo y que nada sonaba mejor que ellos dos juntos.

_Vamos a mostrarles, Chad. Somos mejores que "Smock on the water", que cualquier solo de Jimi Hendrix, y que toda la puta discografía de The Beatles. _

* * *

**Notas  
**Sobre el OoC en Ichigo Pido disculpas otra vez, pero mientras escribía la historia no podía imaginarlo de otra manera. Siempre he considerado que Ichigo tiene algunos problemas para expresarse en algunas cosas. Cuando se trata de defender alguien, no se va a quedar callado, pero en lo que respecta a sus sentimientos, no suele hablar al respecto. Y creo que Chad ejercería cierta influencia en él. Los dos tiene una manera de desenvolverse más relacionada a las acciones que a las palabras.  
¿Sobre _Puto y paranoico?_Frase inspirada en mi amigo Juan, sin malas intenciones, espero no ofender.  
¿"Smock on the water", Jimi Hendrix, The Beatles? Canción, guitarrista y grupo respectivamente, sólo digamos que forman parte del legado del Rock clásico. Sin intenciones de ofender a ningún fanático, más allá del pensamiento de Ichigo, me gusta mucho el rock.

Gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas y canciones pop son bienvenidas.


	3. No culpes al Monstruo

Para la comunidad **10pairings**  
Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo recurro a su universo y personajes para dejar volar mi imaginación.

Título: **No culpes al monstruo  
**Autor: Florceleste  
Fandom: Bleach  
Personaje: Sado Yasutora  
Pareja: 3/10 Noitora Jiruga  
Género: Drama  
Rating: M  
Advertencias: Spoiler de las batallas en Hueco Mundo. Lenguaje vulgar y descripciones subidas de tono.

Nota: Ubicado después de la batalla contra Aizen. Actualmente el manga va por su cápitulo 429 y continúa, así que esta historia corré el riesgo de no corresponder con el canon (¿Porqué Chad todavía no aparece?).

**

* * *

**

**No culpes al Monstruo **

_Pelea conmigo_

La voz parece provenir de las profundidades de una caverna, es gutural y seca, cualquiera la acusaría de neutra. Él no. Noitora Jiruga no conoce la voz natural de Yasutora Sado como para establecer una comparación con su voz actual. Pero sí reconoce, porque le es tan familiar como el agua a un pez, la ansiedad que se esconde detrás de sus palabras. Esa vibración interna y adictiva que invade a cierta clase de seres ante la posibilidad de romperle el culo a alguien. Si alguien le preguntará al quinto espada la razón por la que seguía atado a la existencia, él lo mandaría a la mierda antes que responder, pero la respuesta sería sin duda por esa vibrante sensación de poder.

O al menos, esa era la respuesta.

La razón para desear morir como lo deseó, envuelto por el halo de la lucha, destrozando o siendo destrozado, sin lugar para débiles y piadosos. Aquella última estocada debió concederle su deseó, un golpe final a manos de una bestia de su misma naturaleza, una criatura con sus mismos instintos y más poder.

Pero no. Existe. Sigue atado a esa seudo-vida, acumulando odio contra el mundo, contra el maldito shinigami, contra su existencia en sí y contra los ojos de Neliel. Sobre todo contra esos ojos, que le dicen que no lo dejarán morir. ¿Es que no pueden dejarlo dejar de existir en paz?

En lo que a él concierne, ya está muerto, sólo le resta desaparecer, convertirse en polvo y perderse en el desierto. Aun así, su ideal no ha cambiado. No piensa dejarse absorber por cualquier basura inferior, ni tomarse la molestia de enfrentar a un insecto que no le llega ni a los talones. Por eso, ignora al humano fornido, oscuro y silencioso, que reitera su pedido a sus espaldas y permanece a la espera. Con su actitud estoica y falsa, oculta al guerrero que sólo se desespera por matar o ser matado. Noitora sabe que es sólo una hormiga y no se tomará la molestia de levantarse para aplastarlo.

Pero es insistente el humano. ¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer que joderle las pelotas?

Al fin, lo manda a la mierda. Y él sólo repite.

— Pelea conmigo.

Entonces es cuando se enoja. El chico ha logrado irritarle y esa es una justificación suficiente para destruirlo a golpes. No lo hace, un insecto así no lo vale. Lo deja medio muerto en la arena, conforme su ira amengua para dar paso a la nada de siempre.

La situación se repite y se repite. Ni bien se recupera, el chico vuelve a pedir. Eso le jode soberanamente y el resultado vuelve a ser el mismo.

Una vez, mientras el chico queda inconciente en la arena, Neliel comienza a contarle su historia. Noitora casi ni la escucha, no le interesa. ¿Qué si el chico ha descubierto que un hollow en potencia existe en sus dos brazos? ¿Qué si el poder de este hollow es tan difícil de controlar que casi mata a un inocente en el mundo humano? ¿Qué si el chico ha hecho una promesa que ya no puede cumplir? ¿Qué si todo esto es un autoexilio a Hueco Mundo, en un intento por controlar o desgastar ese poder? Toda esa mierda le inspira una sola palabra: patético.

¿Qué mierda le importa? ¿Por qué tiene que joderle la vida a él?

Neliel tiene una teoría. Al parecer, Noitora lo venció una vez. El hollow en potencia quiere cobrarse esa venganza y Yasutora lo controla mejor cuando ambos buscan destruirlo a él.

De nuevo ¿qué mierda le importa?

Además, en su opinión, no se está enfrentando al orgullo herido de ningún hollow en potencia. La necesidad de pelear, los golpes y la sangre derramada no son de un hollow. Tampoco la ansiedad en la voz, el gemido de placer al acertar un golpe o el gruñido de frustración al ser vencido.

Pelea tras pelea, Noitora se harta y decide abrirle los ojos sobre lo inútil de sus intentos.

— Es muy fácil culpar al monstruo ¿no?

No sirve negar lo que eres. Abrazarse a la parte oscura de sí mismo es la única manera de controlarla.

El espada presencia su crecimiento gradual momento a momento. Ve sus brazos, primero, su cuerpo entero después, armarse y rearmase, crecer en poder y destreza, hasta que sólo una parte del antiguo Yasutora permanece igual. Su cabeza, cuello y parte del torso, y reluciendo allí, sobre su pecho, una moneda.

— Lo sé. — le responde al fin el joven hombre que ahora tiene en frente — Soy yo.

Entonces, recuperado de la última paliza, no exige una nueva, sino que se arroja sobre él sin aviso. No golpea, sólo lo besa. Noitora lo aparta de un golpe, y mientras lo ve retirar la sangre de su boca con su mano, decide que se lo va coger ahí mismo. No será agradable, será tan duro como cualquier otra pelea. Cuando se recupere, Sado tal vez decida regresar por donde vino, a ese mundito patético, con sus patéticos amigos y su patética rutina.

O se quedará, porque Noitora le ha demostrado que Hueco mundo puede ser el lugar correcto para él. Pero eso no hará su existencia menos despreciable.

* * *

**Nota:** Fue difícil escribir desde la perspectiva de Noitora. Pero también fue divertido. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Se siente bien cuando uno intenta posicionarse desde una perspectiva nueva. Espero que el resultado les parezca bueno.  
Tengo que admitirlo, me encanta imaginar el lado oscuro de Chad. Me encantó cuando descubrió que sus poderes eran similares a los de un Hollow, le calzan muy bien a un personaje en apariencia tan pacífico. Por otro lado, sabemos que Sado alguna vez fue un chico peleador y problemático. Me gustaría explotar todavía más esa faceta suya.  
¿Y quíen mejor que un Hollow como Noitora para sacar ese lado violento y terrible a la luz?  
Espero que el fic guste, críticas y comentarios son bienvenidos. (¿Vieron? Esta vez no me tardé tanto en actualizar.)


	4. Jaula

Para la comunidad **10pairings**  
Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo recurro a su universo y personajes para dejar volar mi imaginación.

Título: **Jaula  
**Autor: Florceleste  
Fandom: Bleach  
Personaje: Sado Yasutora  
Pareja: 4/10 Yuichi Shibata  
Género: Drama  
Rating: General  
Advertencias: Spoiler de la primera aparición de Chad. Es un poco depresivo.

Nota: Para quien no lo recuerde y no tenga ganas de andar googleando, Yuichi Shibata es el niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un pájaro al que Chad ayuda en su primera aparición en el manga. ¿Se acuerdan? (Yo sí tuve que googlearlo.)

* * *

**Jaula **

Había cosas de ese cuerpo que Shibata aun no lograba entender.

Había tenido tiempo de sobra para adaptarse a todo lo que implicaba su nueva plumífera existencia. Garras en vez de pies, pico en vez de boca, alas en vez de brazos. Huesos más livianos y un corazón que latía a un ritmo desconocido. Plumas y más plumas cubriéndolo, pequeñas o grandes, blancas o coloridas. Un mundo limitado por barras doradas y un lugar único en el centro, donde le llevó un tiempo aprender a balancearse. Pero para el niño todo era gracias a esa especie de memoria que poseía el cuerpo, que le incitaba a moverse de cierta forma. El problema surgía cuando algo más (su alma) le indicaba lo contrario, y era en esos momentos de contradicción cuando Shibata comprendía que no podía vivir así.

Era un niño, no un pájaro. Simplemente ese cuerpo no era el suyo. Su alma no lo reconocía, y el cuerpo no estaba preparado para esa alma. Sentía, además, el alma tibia y escurridiza del periquito, el verdadero propietario, sumisa y encerrada sobre sí misma, como si durmiera. A veces, sus recuerdos se desdibujaban y se mezclaban en la gran soledad de la jaula. Volvía de esos trances deshecho, como si fuera la primera vez que se descubría en ese cuerpo.

Los primeros tiempos, cuando aun sentía la esperanza a flor de piel, se daba el lujo de fantasear. ¿Qué niño no sueña con volar? Tenía las alas ahora, no podía no imaginarlo. Moverlas arriba y abajo, sentir el viento escurrirse entre las plumas y luego elevarse, elevarse más allá de las nubes, alejarse.

Jamás lo sabría y cada día fue más conciente de su encierro. Encerrado en una jaula dorada, encerrado en el cuerpo de un pájaro, encerrado en un juego terrible y sanguinario en que el siempre perdía, entre las garras impías de un hombre horrible. Shibata quería llorar, mientras su mundo se reducía a los barrotes dorados, a las amables personas que morían por su culpa, y a esa frase, tan terrible como esperanzadora, que lo encadenaba más que cualquier otra cosa. "¿No quieres ver de nuevo a tu mamá?"

Pero con ese cuerpo no sabía cómo llorar. Se había roto de pena muchas veces, había sentido el dolor punzante de cada nueva pérdida y en cada ocasión se sintió llorar, sintió su alma de niño llorar. Pero ese cuerpo de pájaro no acompañaba la acción, sus pequeños ojos no se llenaban de lágrimas cuando su alma estallaba de tristeza.

¿Cómo lloraba un pájaro?

Ahora más que nunca, Shibata desea llorar. Ha visto la última parte de ese juego suficientes veces para saber que irremediablemente él va a perder y ese buen hombre va morir. Y no quiere. No quiere que ese hombre, el más calido de todos los que ha conocido, muera. Por primera vez desde que está cubierto de plumas, Shibata desea renunciar, prefiere morir él mismo, acabar con ese juego en una derrota definitiva, aunque eso impliqué nunca más volver a ver a su mamá.

Ese hombre no merece morir. Ha visto muchísimas personas morir por su culpa y no puede soportarlo de nuevo, no con él. Porque el joven Sado le dedicó la sonrisa más amable cuando lo encontró, una sonrisa tan cálida que no se parece a ninguna otra, ni siquiera a la de mamá. Y cuando lo escuchó hablar no se asustó, no se puso a gritar ni intentó llamar a un exorcista o a un sacerdote, sólo se sorprendió como se sorprende alguien que ve pasar una estrella fugaz. Le juró con un fervor sincero que lo ayudaría a salvar a su mamá y durante un segundo Shibata se contagió de esa seguridad. Al segundo siguiente, se sintió la criatura más despreciable del planeta.

Le insiste en que se detenga, que no se arriesgue, que no muera por él. Pero Sado no lo escucha, como si en vez de hablando, Shibata estuviera piando. Todo es tan frustrante, tan triste, tan desolador, que Shibata se muere de ganas de llorar y lo hace. Pero su cuerpo no reacciona, ese emplumado cuerpo no puede llorar.

Entonces escucha la voz, baja, grave y tan cálida, entonando una canción para él. Conoce esa canción. Sado la canta casi con sigilo, como si temiese que el horrible hombre los escuchara, pero aun así la reconoce. Lo hace para levantarle el ánimo, para consolarlo.

Y a él se le desdibuja el mundo. Su cabeza se llena con recuerdos que le parecen demasiado lejanos. El desayuno con la radio encendida, la salida de clases, los paseos de la mano, las manos que lo cubren con el acolchado, la voz que dice hasta mañana y los labios que lo besan. La mirada, la voz, el olor, la sonrisa.

Quiere llorar otra vez, aun más que antes, ahora está desgarrado. Algo horrible y caliente y pesado le brota y lo invade, lo consume. Necesita llorar, por favor, quiere llorar. Por fin, ese cuerpo reacciona, aunque de una forma inesperada.

El pico se abre y escapan algunas notas, agudas y bajitas.

Shibata se da cuenta de que nunca antes había hecho eso, pero no se detiene a pensar, porque se siente como cuando las lágrimas caen por los ojos. Abre y cierra el pico una y otra vez y canta y canta, acompañando a ese buen hombre que va a morir por él.

Tal vez los pájaros lloran cantando.

* * *

**Notas: **Un poco depresivo, lo sé. En teoría también iba a incluir el momento en que se re encontraban en la sociedad de almas. Pero en la práctica descarté la idea y lo cerré así. Sucede que mientras pensaba en esta historia, en pájaros y en jaulas, me acordé de un libro de la infancia, lo releí un poco y digamos que me sugestionó para este fic. ¿Qué libro? _Corazón de vidrio _de J.M. de Vaconcelos.  
Por otro lado, lo escribí para 10pairing, así que debería haber algo "romántico" de por medio. Pero, vamos, es un niño, y a la vez, un pájaro. No sé si estaría incursionando en la pedofilia o en la zoofolia o en una mala combinación de ambas. Así que preferí el lado de lo sutil.  
Amé la historia de este niño y me gustaría escribir algo más sobre él en el futuro. También sería genial saber si encontró o no a su madre al fin.  
Muchas gracias por leer esto y lamento si solo conceguí deprimir. Comentarios, críticas y pajaritos son bien recibidos.  
Saludos.


	5. El Vigilante

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo recurro a su universo y personajes para dejar volar mi imaginación.

Título: **El Vigilante****  
**Autor: Florceleste  
Fandom: Bleach  
Personaje: Sado Yasutora  
Pareja: 5/10 Renji Abarai  
Género: Romance, Drama  
Rating: General  
Advertencias: Ubicado durante el salto temporal. Spoiler (disimulados y no tanto) de los últimos cápitulos del manga.

Nota: Actualmente el manga va por su cápitulo 435, y continua, así que este fic puede llegar a contradecir al canon. No, estoy segura de que contradecirá al canon porque hay demasiado delirio de mi parte. Espero que no aburra. Para yageni aunque prometo escribirle algo más alegre que esto con Renji. De todas formas, ojalá te guste. Es lo primero que escribo de Renji, así que puede haber algunos resbalones con el IC.

****

* * *

El Vigilante

Afuera, la lluvia arrasaba con más fuerza que antes incluso. Renji dejó de observarla en el momento en que Sado regresó a la habitación, con la toalla colgando sobre la cabeza. Ahora, sin hollows de por medio y sin la lluvia obligándolos a correr hasta el departamento, surgía la pregunta de rigor.

— ¿Y cómo le va a Ichigo?

Yasutora, como siempre, se tomó su tiempo para contestar, como si repasara parte por parte todo lo que había visto desde las últimas dos semanas.

— Más o menos como siempre. Sigue intentando convencer a todos de que está bien. Ya no está tan ensimismado. Y ya dejó de saltar cada vez que Ishida, Inoue o yo nos levantamos de golpe. Aunque, empezó a acosar a sus hermanas de nuevo, y una de ellas amenazó con romperle el celular si volvía a llamarla en horario de clases. Hace tres días discutió con Ishida por que piensa que le ocultamos cosas. . Pero no sucedió nada, ni siquiera levantó la voz, se controla para no sentirse como una carga para nosotros. El fin de semana lo convencimos de salir. Una chica intentó algo con él, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta y no le hizo caso. Aunque eso ya pasaba antes.

La voz profunda y sentida de Sado llenó la sala, mientras Renji asentía y tomaba nota mental de cada avance y retroceso. Había intentado con Ishida e Inoue antes, obteniendo respuestas o muy secas o muy superficiales. Sólo el gigante le contestaba con los detalles exactos que necesitaba, sin perderse en pormenores y a la vez precisando en esos hechos mínimos que decían más que las palabras.

— No dice nada, pero creo que todavía tiene pesadillas.

— ¿Y tu, Sado-kun? — una sutil mueca de interrogación. — ¿Todavía tienes pesadillas?

Yasutora sonrió recordando sus últimos sueños. Por más que fueran pesadillas y lo dejaran con el corazón a mil, siempre terminaban por darle gracia al momento de contárselas a Abarai.

— Sí, pero mejoraron. Al menos ya no te mato, ni a los otros. Soy al único al que mi propio brazo quiere matar.

— ¿Cómo puede parecerte gracioso?

Lo era, para Yasutora. Contarle a alguien que soñó que su propio brazo fuera de control lo mataba a él y a todos sus amigos. Al menos él no soñaba con bestias cornudas que aullaban a la luna o con ángeles negros que se volvían polvo en el desierto. Por eso, no podía contarle de sus pesadillas a Inoue o a Ishida, porque consideraba que él la había sacado barata.

Ichigo era el que más padecía y el que menos hablaba. Sólo una vez logró sacarle algo sobre una pesadilla en la que su espada se convertía en su madre y le repetía que quería protegerlo.

Por eso, Sado encontraba simplemente graciosas sus pesadillas.

Finalmente, Renji comenzó a reír también.

— ¿Y tu, Abarai-kun? ¿Alguna pesadilla?

Era extraño, pero en esas charlas a media luz, Renji había confesado algunos de sus sueños más íntimos. El de Rukya alejándose por un camino lleno de agua y luz mientras él la llamaba a gritos. Ese horrible sueño recurrente del capitán Kuchiki recriminándole por llegar tarde. Hasta ese tan aterrador, que involucraba a Kempachi Zaraki y un par de botellas de sake. Y aunque él quería creer que había salido de Hueco Mundo sin heridas psicológicas, fue Sado quien le hizo notar que el desierto por donde él y sus amigos de la infancia corrían escapando de no sabía qué, se parecía demasiado a Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Desde que Renji iba cada dos o tres semanas a Karakura, se los encontraba bastante seguido. Pero sólo a Sado le hacía la pregunta de rigor, y sólo en su caso ésta abría puertas a otras conversaciones. Cosas que Renji prefería no mencionarle a Inou o a Ishida, irremediablemente terminaba por contárselas a Sado.

— O sea que no pueden usar un gigai sin autorización.

— Sí. — a Abarai se le escapó la rabia en esa palabra.

— Pero la otra vez…

— La otra vez teníamos que camuflarnos para vigilar a Ichigo.

— No, me refería a cuando Rukya vino por primera vez.

— Se supone que lo que ella hizo está prohibido ¿recuerdas? Además, ahora tenemos prohibido cualquier tipo de contacto con Urahara Kisuke.

El aun considerado traidor Urahara Kisuke.

— ¿Es por eso que no van a visitar a Ichigo?

Según habían acordado con Rukya, la respuesta debía ser sí.

— No. También tenemos prohibido acercarnos a él. Y nos vigilan mucho al respecto.

— ¿En serio?

— Es más, hay que mantenerlo lo más lejos posible de los hollows. Para ellos Ichigo siempre fue una irregularidad en el sistema. Al final, que perdiera sus poderes es lo más conveniente.

Yasutora se abstuvo de preguntar algo más, porque la sonrisa sarcástica de Abarai parecía casi dolorosa.

* * *

— ¿Y cómo está Kuchiki?

Esa especie de contraparte de la pregunta de rigor empezaba a molestarle. Renji comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle explicado porqué Rukya ya no lo acompañaba al mundo humano. No porque se lo prohibieran, sino porque su hermano y su capitán habían decidido que no podía continuar así.

No le molestaba la pregunta en sí, sino que sus respuestas no llegaban a ser tan detalladas como quisiera.

— No lo sé. Se la pasa sonriendo y fingiendo que todo está bien. Cuando quiero hablarle, me cambia de tema. Llevo meses diciéndole que no tiene que soportar todo el peso ella sola, pero la muy tonta no me dice nada.

— Kuchiki es demasiado considerada.

— ¡Es un tonta! Es tan frustrante, ¿cómo puedo ayudarla si no sé que le pasa?

— Tal vez ella quiere enfrentarse a esto sola.

— ¡Es que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados!

La sonrisa de Sado, que, él ya había aprendido, equivalía a una carcajada, le crispó los nervios.

— Perdón, no me río de ti. Es que sonaste demasiado como Ichigo.

Yasutora comenzó a notar, además del gran parecido entre sus amigos, una nueva consecuencia de esa guerra.

* * *

— ¿Porqué preguntas por él?

Yasutora tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa, al ver como Abarai se retorcía inquieto por el golpe inesperado.

— Porque sé que a Rukya le preocupa y creo que se siente mejor cuando llevo alguna noticia de acá.

Lo miró sin parpadear y sin responder, hasta que el pelirrojo comprendió que no le creía una palabra de esa mentira.

— Bueno, sí, a mí me preocupa. — y Abarai se recostó contra el sillón, inclinó el cuello y clavó los ojos en la inmensa luna de esa noche despejada. — Es que no es justo. Rukya fue la única que llegó a despedirse. Y ahora, yo ni siquiera puedo acercarme a él para verlo y saber como está.

Aunque al día siguiente debía levantarse temprano, no logró dormir mucho. Yasutora no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa horrible sensación, de sólo imaginarse sin poder ver a Ichigo, sin poder siquiera acercarse.

* * *

— Entonces ¿Ichigo ya no sueña con shinigamis?

— Eso dijo. Pero estaba mintiendo, no quería preocupar a Inoue.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo puedes saber tanto de él?

Aunque hubiese querido, no habría sido capaz de poner a Sado más incómodo. Se tomó su tiempo para responder, pero no porque lo estuviera pensando, sino porque le daba vergüenza.

— Lo observo… mucho.

Esa noche, fuese por el sueño o por algún planeta que caminaba al revés, Renji no fue capaz de interpretar a fondo.

Fue muchas noches más tarde que las piezas encajaron en su cabeza. Despertó en su cama como todas las mañanas y tuvo esa especie de revelación. Justo después del sueño, que ya no recordaba, como si inconcientemente le diese vueltas a un problema, revivió de arriba a abajo todo ese dialogo. Abrió los ojos y encontró en esas palabras todo un mensaje oculto.

La siguiente noche, no hubo dudas al respecto, sintió celos. No cualquiera tiene a una persona tan pendiente de uno todo el tiempo, tan detallista, tan devota.

* * *

— ¿Le pasa algo a tu brazo?

— Últimamente me duele cada vez que lo uso. También me cuesta volverlo a la normalidad. Es como si estuviera ansioso todo el tiempo.

— Tal vez deberías hablar con Urahara.

— Ya lo hice. Está un poco desconcertado y me pidió que volviera esta semana. Pero, no sé en que está pensando en realidad, es un tipo extraño.

— Seh. No querría volver a vivir con él por nada del mundo. Pero es tu única opción, supongo.

El brazo entero temblaba todavía y Sado lo observaba como si quisiera leer unas palabras pequeñísimas escritas en él. El gesto estaba neutro, pero una ligera tensión en la mandíbula demostraba que tan fuerte era el dolor.

Sutilmente, el gesto cambió a una especie de sonrisa apenas burlona. Renji se sentía aludido.

— ¿Qué?

— Se supone que estoy ocultándolo. No deberías notarlo.

— Bah, no es que sea obvio, sólo hay que observar un poco…

Pero dejó la frase a medias. La prueba de que tanto mejor conocía a Sado Yasutora era el poder distinguir ahora el ligero sonrojo en su piel de por sí oscura. Y comprobar que, con su actitud estoica y todo, se avergonzaba prácticamente por cualquier cosa.

Esa noche, Yasutora se sonrojó varias veces, y Renji fue capaz de distinguirlo cada vez.

* * *

— ¿Porqué el mal humor?

Renji dejó ir un suspiro.

— Quieren nombrarme capitán.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y eso es algo malo?

— No, no, es algo bueno. Significa que reconocen mi capacidad y que están desesperados por llenar los cupos vacíos. Cualquier shinigami espera algún día llegar a capitán.

— Pero no estás feliz.

— No, no, estoy feliz. Es sólo que…

Esa noche, el viento, además de volar las hojas, parecía volar las palabras de la cabeza de Renji. Así que Yasutora decidió completar por él.

— Es sólo que no te sientes satisfecho. — el asentimiento silencioso de Renji lo motivó a seguir. — Como si todavía te quedara algo por hacer, antes de dar ese paso.

— Exacto. Siento que todavía no cumplí mi meta.

— ¿Qué es?

— Juré que superaría a Kuchiki Byakuya. Ya no le guardo el rencor de antes, pero sigue siendo mi objetivo. Si me vuelvo capitán, sería volverme su igual, y no me siento así. Ni me siento a la altura de los otros capitanes.

— Tal vez no deberías pensar en el puesto de capitán como una meta, sino como un escalón más para seguir avanzando.

Renji meditó un segundo, seguía inseguro cuando el detalle le llamó la atención.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estaba de mal humor? Quería que no se me notara, hasta hice chistes y todo. ¿Y cómo sabes tanto? Nunca te conté nada del capitán Kuchiki.

Yasutora se retorció apenas y el sonrojo volvió a su piel, tal como la primera vez que Renji le hizo una pregunta incómoda. Con la diferencia de que esta vez, Renji sí podía notarlo. Y sintió la sorpresa con anticipación, antes de escuchar la respuesta.

— Te observo… mucho.

No hizo falta una revelación esta vez para que Renji encajara las piezas y leyera entre líneas. Aunque la falta de un gigai lo limitaba un poco, sintió que podía correr el riesgo y dejar salir un poco de su frustración.

Yasutora se contuvo un poco al principio, se sentía demasiado extraño. No era como besar labios corpóreos, pero transmitía un fuerte calor, que contradictoriamente le daba escalofríos.

* * *

Una brisa fresca se colaba por la ventana, cargada de humedad. Yasutora no podía percibirla del todo, agobiado por la presencia inmaterial del cuerpo de Renji. Surgió, como si nada, la pregunta de rigor.

— ¿Y cómo le va a Ichigo?

— Ya no tiene pesadillas, al menos. Aunque todavía los ve a ustedes en sueños. Sigue poniéndose de mal humor cada vez que surge el tema. Y cuando alguno de nosotros sale corriendo, se queda quieto y mirando la nada. Ayer Inoue llegó quince minutos tarde y él estaba como loco. Después se mordió para no preguntar nada y estuvo un rato sin hablar. Intenta encausar su ansiedad, ayuda en los clubs de deportes y corretea a todos los carteristas de Karakura. Pero no lo ayuda mucho, gasta energía para no pensar demasiado. Está forzándose a aceptar la situación.

El rostro de Yasutora se ensombrecía con cada palabra. Renji también notó como sus labios se comprimían y aplastaban, y como una ligera arruga aparecía en su frente.

— Me preocupa que este perdiéndose a sí mismo. Como si se rindiera a no ser nada.

— Parece que todavía lo observas mucho ¿no?

No quería sonar así, para nada. Pero la respuesta de Yasutora le sonó a culpa. La nariz apuntando al piso, el cabello ocultando su mirada.

— Sí. Pero no mucho. No tan bien como antes. Últimamente, hay algo raro alrededor de él. Un aire distinto. Ishida también lo notó, pero no tenemos idea de que es. Yo… no soy capaz de darme cuenta. No logró… sentirlo.

Renji notó como se hundía en el reproche del deber sin cumplir. Se tiró a su lado, apegándose a su piel.

— Está bien que te preocupes por él. Pero no deberías sentirte mal por eso.

— Es Ichigo. Tengo que.

— ¿Y si te pidiera que me observaras sólo a mí?

* * *

Esa noche parecía que iba a llover otra vez. Las nubes copaban el cielo de Karakura, mientras Renji le explicaba que ya no podría regresar por un tiempo. Yasutora parecía más nervioso que otras veces.

— Pero ¿regresaras en algún momento?

— Sí, supongo.

El asentimiento tranquilo de Yasutora le permitió abandonar esa actitud triste que no iba con él, y afirmar con más confianza.

— Sí, seguro que sí. Conociendo a Ichigo, seguro que no va dejar de darnos problemas así de fácil.

Una sonrisa que equivalía a una carcajada y una risa franca de Renji acompañaron a las primeras gotas chocando contra la ventana.

— Consiguió trabajo.

— ¿Ichigo? No me lo imagino.

— Parece un poco entusiasmado. Su jefe es una persona especial. No lo conozco, pero por como habla de él…

— Tiene que ser especial, si es capaz de mandonear a Ichigo.

— Yo también conseguí un nuevo trabajo.

Hubo algo en la forma en que pronunció la palabra trabajo. Yasutora lo miraba con una sombra sutil en sus ojos. Renji comprendió que había algo que quería contarle, pero que no debía y definitivamente no iba a hacerlo. Era una especie de confesión a medias.

— ¿Es un trabajo muy complicado?

— Más o menos. — Yasutora se aliviaba de que hubiera comprendido el mensaje.

— ¿Al menos te gusta?

— Es un trabajo. Tengo que hacerlo.

— Entiendo. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? Cualquier cosa.

Yasutora como siempre, se tomó su tiempo para contestar, como si repasara parte por parte todo lo que había visto desde las últimas dos semanas.

— Quiero creer que todo saldrá bien, y que ya no tendremos que preocuparnos. Pero, si algo sale mal…

— Sea lo que sea, me tendrán aquí. Ya soy conocido por desacato. Una desobediencia más no hace nada. Además, es como dije, Ichigo siempre va a darnos problemas.

Renji dejó el departamento antes de que comenzara a llover con fuerza. Pero no regresó enseguida, se quedó oculto y esperando. Entonces vio a esa chica extraña que en definitiva parecía más que humana, y a Yasutora saliendo con ella.

Respiró profundo y se dio vuelta. En este caso, y aunque no era lo suyo, se cruzaría de brazos y esperaría.

Yasutora confiaba en no estar tomando la decisión equivocada. Correr el riesgo con Riruka y su grupo era lo único que podía hacer.

Para sacar a Ichigo de ese pozo ciego en el que se marchitaba. Para permitirle a Rukya verlo de nuevo. Para aliviar su propia frustración, al saberlos sufriendo y no poder hacer nada. Y también para ver a Renji un poco más, tal como se lo pedía ese lado egoísta de sí mismo que creía haber olvidado.

****

*************************************************************************************************Fin**

**

* * *

**

Notas

Pasó que mi musa se tomó las vacaciones junto conmigo. Y una mañana, entró corriendo a mi habitación y me gritó que tenía que escribir esto. Hice lo posible por encausar sus buenas intenciones.  
La idea era limitar la narración, y situar y desarrollar la historia a través de los diálogos. Y que tuviera sentido, y pasara más o menos algo. Fue interesante.  
De nuevo, yage, espero que te guste. Espero no haberla errado mucho, sobre todo con la personalidad de Renji.

Por otro lado, hay mucho delirio de por medio en esta historia. El canon probablemente se me va a reir en la cara en unos meses. Pero hasta entonces seré feliz.  
¿Renji capitan? Delirio total mio. Tengo la idea en la cabeza desde la discusión entre Iba e Ikaku porque ocultaba su bankai. Según Iba, pocos shinigamis consiguen el bankai, que es obligatorio para asumir como capitán, y el Seireitei necesita de todos sus capitanes.  
Lo mismo lo de prohibir acercarse a Ichigo, corre totalmente por mi cuenta. Sin Aizen de por medio, el Seireitei intentaría devolver todo a su orden "normal". Y ese orden no incluye shinigamis sustitutos. Siempre me quedará la duda de que habrían hecho si Ichigo no hubiese perdido sus poderes. Aunque, admito que exagero.  
Rukya deprimida y las pesadillas fueron inebitables. Con lo del brazo de Chad estoy colgada hace rato, ya es un trauma mío, nomás. Y la aparición especial de Riruka no podía faltar, cada cápitulo que pasa me puede un poco más.

Gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas y teorías sobre futuros capitanes son bienvenidas. Saludos.


	6. Historia de Fantasmas

¿Hace cuánto no publicaba un fic? Soy impresentable.

Para la comunidad 10pairings. Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo recurro a su universo y personajes para dejar volar mi imaginación.

Título: Historia de Fantasmas**  
**Autor: Florceleste  
Fandom: Bleach  
Personaje: Sado Yasutora  
Pareja: 6/10 Karin Kurosaki  
Género: Romance, Terror.  
Rating: General  
Advertencias: Ubicado después del salto temporal, así que spoiler del caso. Es más un intento de terror ligero, porque dudo de que realmente de miedo. (No, no da miedo.) Algunas descripciones subidas de tono. OoC, aunque justificado, creo.

Notas: Es largo (6641 palabras). O por lo menos algo de lo más largo que he escrito. Puede que haya algún que otro error de ortografía, pido disculpas y se agradece a quien tenga ganas de avisarme si encuentra alguno. No tuve tiempo de darle una buena corrección, porque si seguía dándole vueltas no lo publicaba más. Es un fanfic raro para mí. En fin, espero igual lo disfruten.

* * *

Historia de fantasmas.

Te miraste en el espejo y te preguntaste quién era esa chica que te devolvía la mirada. Esa cara no parecía tu cara. Con las ojeras marcadas, la piel pálida, la nariz moqueando. Miraste tus ojos, esos que eran capaces de ahuyentar o poner en su lugar a cualquiera. Temblaban, esos mismos ojos temblaban frente al espejo, al borde del llanto.

Quisiste gritar de frustración, pero en vez de eso dejaste correr el agua de la canilla y empezaste a quitarte el recuerdo de esa noche de insomnio de tu cara. En menos de una hora la familia se reuniría a desayunar y tú tenías que volver a la normalidad. Al menos mientras durase el desayuno.

Un escalofrío recorrió tu espalda al oir pasos en el pasillo. Si escuchabas su voz otra vez, no podrías contenerte…

— ¿Karin?

La voz de tu hermana es un halo de alivio. A través del espejo puedes ver el preocupado ojo de Yuzu en la puerta entreabierta, tal como lo has visto en las últimas casi dos semanas (¿tanto ya?). Ella susurra un "¿Estás bien?" y tú asientes, aunque sabes que a ella no se le ira la cara de preocupación.

Entonces, como todas las otras veces, Yuzu entra, vuelve a cerrar con cuidado y se sienta en el inodoro tapado, a tus espaldas. Te pregunta:

— ¿Está aquí?

— No, ya se fue.

— ¿Volverá?

— No lo sé.

Esas son más o menos las únicas palabras que intercambian, siempre. Luego Yuzu toma un cepillo y te desenreda el cabello casi maternalmente. Esta vez, sin embargo, no se queda callada.

— ¿Y si le pides ayuda al señor del sombrero?

— Ya lo hice. No sirve.

— ¿Y a papá?

— No.

— ¿A Ichi-ni?

— No.

Ya tuvieron esa conversación antes. Esta vez Yuzu agrega una idea que te deja pensando.

— ¿Y a algún amigo de Ichi-ni?

No le contestas y ella se siente satisfecha con tu silencio. Quizás…

Después de que se va, te metes a bañar, esperando disfrutar de un momento tranquilo. Cuando sales el vapor ha empañado el espejo y en él están escritas sus palabras. No sabes si llorar o reír ante lo poco creativo que es este fantasma.

* * *

— ¿Así que todavía?

El señor Urahara parece encontrar entre preocupante y entretenido tu problema. Asientes, cansada ya de los callejones sin salida.

— Como te dije la otra vez, si el repelente de espíritus no funciona, se debe a que él está motivado por algo más que curiosidad o necesidad de ayuda. Este espíritu tiene un asunto personal contigo.

Resoplas cansada, es como tener dos veces la misma frustrante conversación.

— Y ya le expliqué que no tengo idea de que quiere conmigo.

— ¿No ha muerto nadie remotamente cercano a ti? Siquiera el conocido de una amigo….

— No, ya le pregunté a todos mis amigos y a mis compañeros de clases.

— Tal vez lo enfureciste por algo. ¿Injuriaste una tumba recientemente? — Ese tonito de científico ante su sujeto de prueba empieza a crisparte los nervios.

— No. Ya le contesté las mismas preguntas la otra vez. No tengo idea de quién es, ¿porqué tiene que meterse conmigo?

— Bueno, a veces uno es más despistado de lo que cree. Nunca podemos saber quién nos está observando en secreto desde el rincón. Tú no lo conocías, pero él a ti sí. ¿Intentaste hablarle?

— Sí, y fue un desastre. Tiró abajo la estantería.

Sales de la tienda escupiendo humo. Como último recurso, Urahara te ha recomendado pedirle ayuda a tu padre. No vas a hacerle caso, ni aunque tengas que pasarte toda la vida sin dormir. Estás exagerando, pero desde hace casi un año te cuesta ver de la misma forma a Isshin y a Ichigo.

Será que siempre odiaste las mentiras, será que creías que tu familia, con sus disfunciones y todo, por lo menos podía jactarse de ser una familia honesta, transparente. Y de repente, parece que todos ocultan algo. Intentaste preguntar sobre este asunto de los "shinigamis" y los espíritus, pero tu padre sólo te palmeó la cabeza y cambió descaradamente de tema. Por su parte, el "Ya no importa." de Ichigo fue tan miserable que no fuiste capaz de insistir. Ahora resulta ser que no puedes saber porqué Ichigo está tan deprimido, o qué hace tu padre cada vez que se desaparece.

No es que el trato haya cambiado, pero ahora te preguntas cuánto de lo que te dicen es verdad, y cuánto te ocultan. Y de verdad que odias las mentiras. Por eso, te harás cargo de tus problemas tú sola, al fin y al cabo, eres una chica fuerte.

Sin embargo, en cuanto te alejas un poco de la tienda de Urahara y cruzas esa línea que la separa del resto del mundo, la sientes otra vez a tu lado, y te quiebras un poco por dentro. Es que han sido ya tres meses de acoso, de su presencia pegada a tu espalda, todo el tiempo, en todas partes. De sentir su respiración agitada en la nuca y escucharla susurrar una y otra vez. Y entonces empieza el tamborileo, sus dedos contra tu espalda, y un soplo suave en el pelo. No miras atrás, no quieres ver su rostro deformado otra vez. Lo sabes, ella te odia. Y su odio, su terrible odio punza en tu estomago mientras los susurros aumentan de volumen, y entiendes sus palabras. ¿Pero qué le hiciste para que te odie tanto? Va a volverte loca…

Entonces, todo pasa. La presencia se esfuma, como si alguien acabara de volarla de un soplido. "Fssssh" y ya no está. Ese momento es casi divino, es el alivio de no sentirla, de saber que si miras atrás sólo habrá aire. Caminar sin ese peso en los hombros, que la única respiración que escuches sea la tuya y el único sonido el de tus pasos, casi ya te olvidaste de cómo se sentían esas cosas. Estás tan aliviada, que ni te interesa saber porqué se fue.

Hasta que una voz interrumpe tu éxtasis.

— Kurosaki.

No entiendes ni de dónde salió Sado, el amigo de tu hermano. Ni porqué te pregunta que es lo que te pasa.

— Estoy bien. No pasa nada.

— Te vi salir de lo de Urahara. Y no tienes buena cara.

Los amigos de Ichigo son de confianza, pero si no confías en Ichigo… Evitas la conversación y quieres irte sin contestar, pero él te detiene por la muñeca.

— Por favor. No estás bien.

Quieres llevarle la contra, decirle que te deje en paz, que puedes sola. Pero el agarre en tu muñeca no afloja, ni duda la mirada de él, con sincera preocupación. Tiemblas, un poco por la forma en que se impone, la honestidad en sus ojos, la amabilidad en su gesto, y también porque llevas demasiado tiempo aguantando sola. Cuando la percibes, a una distancia prudente, esperando el momento para volver a acecharte, terminas de quebrarte.

— No. No estoy bien.

* * *

Al principio era sólo una presencia más entre las muchas que desde hacía un tiempo te acosaban. Ya estabas acostumbrada, y la ignoraste como a todas las otras. Hasta que de alguna manera, empezaste a notarla, a reconocerla, no como una de esas que iban y venían, curioseaban un rato y luego no volvías a saber de ellas.

Este espíritu era constante. Te rondaba cada vez que salías de tu casa, te seguía por toda la escuela, pero nunca se mostraba. La percibías, pero no la veías, ni la escuchabas. Era como una mirada eterna sobre tu hombro. No entendías que quería ni cómo sacártela de encima.

Después empezaron las respiraciones. En pleno examen, la profesora te regañó por darte vuelta tantas veces. Pensaste que uno de tus compañeros se asomaba para copiarte, hasta que saliste del aula y descubriste que la respiración seguía pegada a tu cuello. Pronto, la respiración se volvió un susurro. Bajo, rápido, incomprensible.

Quien sabe porqué el espíritu se había mantenido lejos de tu casa. Hasta esa noche, en que despertaste de repente, al sentir una mano tocándote el hombro. Ibas a preguntarle a Yuzu que pasaba, cuando viste que ella dormía tranquilamente. Sentiste un escalofrío subir tu espalda al percibirla ahí junto a tu cama, su voz susurrante un poco más clara. Y cada vez que intentaste volver a dormir, ella tocó tu hombro, tu cabeza, tu pecho. Pero seguiste sin verla.

Esa tarde acudiste a Urahara y el te dio un repelente más efectivo que el usual. Al salir de la tienda usándolo, la presencia desapareció y te diste el lujo de relajarte. Hasta que dos semanas más tarde, de nuevo despertaste en plena noche. Pero esta vez, no fue un simple toque. Fue una presión terrible en el pecho, casi cortándote la respiración, un peso en los hombros y en el cuello, y la respiración helada contra tu cara. Su voz un poco más clara, ya casi nítida. Esa fue la primera vez que sentiste miedo.

Volviste con Urahara y él te salió con esa teoría de que era un asunto personal, con esa brillante idea de hablarle. La noche siguiente esperaste a que Yuzu se durmiera, y en cuanto sentiste que la respiración se agitaba y que el espíritu se movía, le hablaste, con un nudo en la garganta pero sin vacilar. Apenas alcanzaste a preguntar que quería cuando la sentiste hablar, con una voz ronca, como de catarro.

— Tra…i ra.

— ¿Qué?

— Traidora.

No entendiste ni tuviste tiempo. Ella (se sentía como un ella) estaba sobre ti, cortándote la respiración de nuevo. Te levantaste tratando de sacártela de encima, pero entonces tu cuerpo tembló, como si algo acabara de apuñalarte el estomago. Sentiste sus manos clavándose en tus hombros, su voz contra tu cara, y al fin, la viste. Un rostro oscuro, deformado, cubierto de barro, salvo por los ojos. Ojos blancos, tan blancos, que estaban atravesándote.

— ¡Traidora!

Gritaste. Tanto que te dolió la garganta. Pero enseguida la presencia se redujo, casi como atrincherándose en un rincón de la habitación, invisible pero presente otra vez. Yuzu seguía durmiendo, ni tu padre ni tu hermano entraron corriendo preguntando que pasaba. A la mañana siguiente estabas afónica.

En ese punto, supiste que ella te odiaba.

No te dejaste amedrentar. Estabas aterrada, sí, pero no ibas a dejar que te venciera ni que te siguiera quitando horas de sueño y paz. Si te llamaba traidora, ibas a averiguar porqué.

De nuevo de noche, de nuevo despierta. Volviste a levantar la voz. La reacción fue terrible. La estantería completa, con libros, muñecos y retratos, salió disparada. Tú te abrazaste a ti misma, golpeada por algo menos contundente pero más terrible. La fuerza de su odio te tenía aplastada. No era la primera vez que percibías la fuerza de las emociones de un espíritu, pero nunca antes esas emociones habían estado dedicadas exclusivamente a ti. Y ella te odiaba con tanta intensidad, con tanto despecho. Todavía su palabra resonaba en tus oídos, cuando abriste los ojos. Reaccionaste al ver que la estantería había caído en parte en la cama de Yuzu, y ella, despierta, te observaba arrinconada en su propia cama.

Las camas amortiguaron el ruido, o tal vez el fantasma tuvo algo que ver, porque de nuevo ni Ichigo ni Isshin aparecieron. Desde esa noche, el miedo fue creciendo dentro de ti. No te perdonarías si Yuzu resultaba lastimada, así que empezaste a dormir en el sofá de la cocina.

Cada noche esperas a que todos se duerman, hasta que el único sonido que escuchas es la respiración de ella. Bajas a la cocina e intentas dormir. Ella te despierta siempre, se sienta sobre ti y te llama traidora una y otra vez. A la madrugada te deja en paz y tú te quedas dormida en seguida. Pero sólo son un par de horas de paz. Suena la alarma de tu celular, y en sigilosos movimientos te escabulles al baño, para asegurarte de que no te vean.

Ni Ichigo ni Isshin parecen notar nada. De algún lugar sacas la fuerza para rearmarte y actuar como si nada pasara, disimulando las ojeras con maquillaje. Quizás el fantasma también tiene algo que ver con eso. O quizás no quieres aceptar que toda esa desconfianza te está alejando de ellos.

A todas partes, a toda hora, siempre peor por la noche, ella está ahí, en tu espalda, susurrándote una y otra vez "Traidora, traidora".

* * *

Después de contarle todo, te sorprende la respuesta de Sado. Básicamente, el piensa que es increíble que sigas cuerda.

— ¿Llevaba una máscara?

— No, pero sí estaba llena de tierra.

— ¿Y una cadena en su pecho?

— Ni idea. No me fije.

Bebes un sorbo del chocolate caliente y sientes todo tu cuerpo relajarse en respuesta. Te dedicas un momento a saborear la paz de ese pequeño café, casi vacío. En realidad, es raro, ni siquiera hay un espíritu a la vista. Sabes que ella está allá afuera, acechando, y no entiendes porqué.

— ¿No te siguen los espíritus?

Puedes sentir el poder de Sado emanando tranquilo y apaciguado de su cuerpo, como el vapor que sale de su taza.

— Es que me tienen miedo.

Lo miras intrigada y se le dibuja una sonrisa suave en el rostro. Despacio el apoya su brazo en la mesa, con la palma hacía arriba. Cuando cierra su puño, sientes vibrar la atmósfera. Entiendes, semejante fuerza destructiva asustaría a cualquier fantasma de poca monta.

— Aunque hay excepciones. — continúa él ahora casi riendo. — La otra noche una chica apareció en mi balcón. No quería irse sin escuchar su sólo de guitarra favorito una última vez. Estuve tocando para ella hasta las cuatro de la mañana. Mis vecinos amenazaron con llamar a la policía.

Una risa se te escapa, y se siente tan natural, tan genuina, que hasta te avergüenza un poco. Conforme desaparece el chocolate, Sado se las ingenia para convencerte.

— Habla con ella otra vez. Si intenta hacerte algo de nuevo, yo la detendré.

— No estoy segura de que puedas verla. Por momentos creo que soy la única que puede. O ella se cuida mucho de no aparecer cuando hay alguien más fuerte cerca.

— Está bien, no sería la primera vez que luchó con algo que no puedo ver.

Te pausas mientras los recuerdos te inundan, y antes de darte cuenta ya aceptaste.

— Pero tengo una condición: ni una palabra a mi hermano.

— Ni una. — concede él.

Un rato más tarde, después de que la mesera se llevara la cuenta, que Sado pagó, te das cuenta de que es la primera vez que estas con un chico, ajeno a tu familia, tomando algo solos. No lo debates mucho, ahora tienes otros problemas en la cabeza.

* * *

Es extraño, pero no terminas de sentirte mal por engañar a tu familia.

Deciden hacerlo una noche en que Isshin está de viaje, lo que últimamente pasa más seguido y tienes la seguridad que no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo. Sado arregló con Inoue para que mantuviera a Ichigo fuera esa noche, y ella parece haber aceptado sin preguntar. Yuzu sospecha le verdad, pero mansamente y en secreto acepta ir a dormir a lo de una amiga.

Ella parece inquieta, como si lo presintiera, y aumenta inclemente su hostigamiento. Casi podrías jurar que la presencia de Sado la ofende y la hace odiarte aun más. El miedo te hace pensar en retractarte, pero ya está arreglado, no hay vuelta atrás. Además, hay algo en la figura de Sado que te tranquiliza y, aunque no quieras admitirlo, es un alivio saber que no tendrás que hacerlo sola. Cuando cerca de las diez le abres la puerta a Sado, ella parece marcharse ofendida a esconderse en tu habitación.

Sado no parece en absoluto perturbado por la situación, como si ayudar a exorcizar fantasmas fuese cosa de todos los días. Quizás para él sí lo sea, y te sientes motivada a preguntarle qué tanto sabe sobre este asunto de Ichigo y los shinigamis. Te muerdes la lengua y lo haces pasar. Él enseguida dirige la mirada al segundo piso.

— Está arriba ¿verdad? Creo que ahora puedo sentirla.

Asientes y lo guías escaleras arriba. Por un momento, piensas en lo que estás haciendo, además de intentar enfrentar un espíritu acosador. Estás sola en tu casa y vas a llevar a tu habitación a un chico tres años mayor que no conoces demasiado. Sabes que es estúpido sonrojarte pero uno no puede controlar la irrigación de la sangre, ¿verdad?

Entonces lo sientes. La puerta de tu habitación se abre de un golpe y el odio que emana de ella te alcanza y te hace tropezar en la escalera. Sado logra sostenerte, y te das cuenta de que su brazo también tiembla por un momento hasta que el gigante logra rearmarse.

— Creo que no le caigo muy bien. — comenta despreocupado.

Al parecer, ella también ha decidido dejar de esconderse y enfrentarte cara a cara. La idea de que quizás todo se termine esta noche, te da las fuerzas necesarias para ponerte de pie. Te cuesta llegar hasta la habitación pero la presencia poderosa de Sado te sostiene hasta el final.

Apenas logran poner un pie en la habitación cuando se desata el caos. Las colchas de las camas salen volando, la ventana se abre con estrépito y las bombillas de las lámparas revientan. Sabes que ella se te viene encima y casi puedes sentir su mano fría sobre tu cuello. Casi te desmayas y al abrir los ojos estás recostada contra el marco de la puerta. A unos pasos de ti, en el medio de la habitación, Sado tiene su brazo extendido (un brazo negro y rojo, un brazo como nunca has visto) y su puño apretado alrededor de ella. Él ha cumplido su promesa, la detuvo.

Tal vez sea la presencia de Sado, pero te sientes tranquila y puedes mirar con detenimiento a la figura que antes te paralizaba de terror. Como suponías, su rostro está sucio de barro y ninguna máscara lo cubre aun. Es un cuerpo pequeño, como el de una niña, vestido de blanco. De su pecho cuelga una cadena rota que parece acortarse lentamente a cada segundo. Su voz ya no suena ronca, es clara y hasta se te hace familiar. Le habla a Sado con un tono desesperado y furioso.

— ¡Déjala en paz!

No sabes si es por la voz o el rostro o el hecho de mirarla sin miedo, pero la familiaridad se transforma en reconocimiento. Sí conoces a esa chica.

— Makoto…

Su nombre parece hacerla reaccionar, gira su rostro y clava en ti sus ojos. El gesto te da la seguridad de que es ella y te quedas sorprendida. Ni siquiera sabías que ella…

— Traidora. — casi te escupe la palabra. — Olvidaste tu promesa.

Justo entonces, cuando las cosas parecen tomar sentido, ella se evapora entre los dedos de Sado, herida y ofendida.

* * *

La conociste hace más de cuatro años, en el parque donde te juntabas a jugar fútbol con los chicos. Ella, un año menor que tú, los miraba jugar todos los días sentada al borde del campo, mientras su hermana mayor a su lado tenía la nariz metida en un libro. No eres de esas chicas que hacen amistad de la nada, pero tampoco soportas ver a alguien que se muere de las ganas de hacer algo, dejarse vencer por la timidez. Así que una tarde la invitaste a ser parte de tu equipo.

Makoto no era muy buena jugando, pero tenía mucho espíritu. No podía creer que estaba jugando con ustedes, se divertía y con cada tarde (tarde tras tarde, tras tarde) se volvía mejor. Te parecía a veces demasiado sensible y con poca confianza, pero una vez que te ganaste su cariño, descubriste que era una chica apasionada y vivaz.

Era parecida a ti, prefería ensuciarse las rodillas con tierra y correr detrás de una pelota, que quedarse a jugar con sus muñecos como Yuzu, o empezar a cuchichear sobre el chico lindo de turno como tus compañeras de la escuela. En aquel entonces cuestiones como chicos, salidas, maquillaje y vestidos parecían demasiado lejanas como para preocuparles.

Su hermana no le hacía las cosas fáciles, le insistía con que debía estudiar más y que si seguía jugando como bruto perdería su femineidad. Si a eso se le sumaban sus amigas, cada día más atacadas por la preadolescencia, que la trataban de tonta por jugar con los chicos y no darse cuenta de lo guapo que era el arquero, Makoto se sentía bastante desolada. Por eso su amistad, auque corta, fue importante. Ustedes se entendían. Lo que tuviera que llegar, llegaría, pero confiaban en que crecer no significaba dejar de querer lo que querían, o de divertirse con los que les gustaba.

Al poco tiempo, el padre de Makoto consiguió otro trabajo y tuvo que mudarse. Una historia como muchas otras. Sólo que ella te aseguró que convencería a su madre de inscribirla en la misma secundaria que tú. Ambas prometieron que seguirían jugando fútbol, formarían un equipo femenino o se unirían al masculino si era necesario.

Durante un tiempo siguieron en contacto, después empezaron a ocurrir cosas extrañas alrededor de Ichigo y eso acaparó casi toda tu atención. Entonces comenzó el asunto de los shinigamis y los espíritus, y tu vida diaria empezó a ser caótica. Y creciste, también.

De todas formas, si hubieras encontrado a Makoto en tu secundaria, la habrías reconocido sin duda. El problema es que Makoto murió antes de poder empezarla.

* * *

Casi media hora después de haberla reconocido, das con el teléfono de su casa. Su madre, sorprendida y desconfiada al principio, se deja convencer por tu insistencia y te cuenta como fue. Curiosamente, Makoto murió unos días antes de empezar la secundaria, en un accidente ocurrido justo frente a su entrada. Fue un día de lluvia torrencial, que llenó las calles de barro, lo que explica en parte el estado de su rostro. Recuerdas haber escuchado una noticia sobre eso, pero lo cierto es que no prestaste mucha atención.

Ahora, estás a punto de irrumpir en el terreno de la escuela, mientras Sado te ayuda a saltar el alambrado. Es tonto darte cuenta ahora que el primer lugar donde empezaste a sentirla fue aquí, en la escuela. Y también que su odio está bastante justificado. Al fin y al cabo, renunciaste.

Todos los días vas a la escuela con falda. Pensaste que no ibas a soportarlo, pero incluso ha llegado a parecerte cómoda. A partir de entonces, empezaste a usar vestidos y Yuzu te convenció de probarte los tacones de mamá una vez. Te los sacaste a la hora, pero admitiste que no eran tan insoportables como pensabas. Probaste el maquillaje un par de veces, no lo usas todo el tiempo, pero sí cuando te da la gana. Empezaste a mirarte al espejo y preguntarte si estabas bonita, auque realmente no te importara mucho. Empezaste a notar que uno de tus compañeros era bastante guapo y no pudiste evitar acercarte a escuchar cuando una de tus amigas empezó a narrar como había sido su primer beso.

Pero eso no es tan malo. Lo peor es que dejaste el equipo de fútbol después de primer año, renunciaste. Y a tus ojos, no hay forma de que eso no sea traición.

Si pudieras desdoblarte y mirarte desde afuera, desde los ojos de Makoto, tú misma estarías llamándote traidora y odiándote. Quizás sus sentimientos te afectaban tanto porque una parte de ti misma sabía que tenía razón. Tú misma no te has perdonado por eso.

Llegas a la cancha de fútbol del colegio y la ves sentada en el borde, igual que lo hacía años atrás en el parque. Te sientes tentada de decirle a Sado que ya no hace falta que te acompañe. Pero él ha escuchado toda la historia hasta el final con la paciencia de un santo, además de que temes perder la confianza si él se va. Hay algo reconfortante en su serenidad y en la entereza con que te ha acompañado. Ahora te mira y te asegura que podrás solucionar las cosas.

— ¿Lista?

— Sí. — miras hacía ella y te decides. — ¡Makoto!

Reacciona a su nombre al instante, te clava sus ojos y se pone de pie. Su voz grita "Traidora" otra vez, y las puertas del gimnasio se abren de par en par dejando salir un carro enorme de pelotas de fútbol. Las pelotas se disparan como balas de cuero, pero el cuerpo de Sado aparece para protegerte.

Te sorprende notar que sus brazos y su poder no han cambiado, prueba de que Sado no quiere asustarla. Te asusta pensar que está recibiendo esos golpes directamente.

La cara de Makoto está deformada por la ira y a la cadena de su pecho le quedan pocos eslabones. Por alguna razón, sabes que lo último que quieres es que esa cadena desaparezca. Te alejas de la protección de Sado y sales a su encuentro. Caes de rodillas frente a ella, y le sueltas lo único que te sientes capaz de decirle.

— ¡Perdón! ¡Perdóname, Makoto! — Ya no hay odio, ya no hay nada, el mundo parece haberse quedado mudo de golpe. — Es verdad, no cumplí mi promesa, soy una traidora.

Nada. No hay reacciones. Subes la cabeza y ves el rostro de Makoto, el barro empieza a ceder ante los pequeños surcos de sus lágrimas. Ella cae frente a ti y entonces notas que casi no cambió de la última vez que la viste viva.

— Te esperé. — dice ella bajito pero claro. — Vine hasta la cancha a esperarte. No pude cumplir, pero estaba segura de que tú sí. Quería verte jugar… y nunca llegaste. Entonces te busqué, y te vi hablando por teléfono ni siquiera le hacías caso al partido. Te empecé a seguir y… — las lágrimas se detienen y su voz empieza a volverse ronca. — Cambiaste tanto. No sólo olvidaste la promesa, no eras la misma chica, ya no eras mi amiga. Me sentí tan mal, tan…

— ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón, no sé que más hacer! — Quisieras tomar su mano, pero no puedes evitar temer su contacto. — ¡Yo nunca quise dejar de jugar fútbol!

El mundo parece enmudecer de nuevo y ella te mira fijo, como esperando que se lo demuestres. Tomas aire, indecisa sobre como explicarlo. No es una justificación del todo.

— Cuando empecé la secundaria, entré al equipo masculino. Al principio no querían dejarme, pero como era la única chica y era bastante buena, algunos chicos convencieron al entrenador. Todo iba bien, hasta que… hasta que uno de los chicos empezó a… bueno, a mirarme de forma rara.

Ves como ella aprieta los labios, atrapada por tu historia.

— ¿Y él era…? ¿Cómo era?

— Bueno, no estaba muy segura, lo conocía de vista. Pero no me parecía tan malo, así que acepté comer el almuerzo con él un día. — Frunces el ceño al recordarlo. — Resultó ser todo un idiota. Lo peor es que no entendía que yo no quería nada con él. Tuve que ser más clara, y conseguí que se enojara muchísimo.

— ¿Más clara?

— Lo mandé a que se fuera por el tubo del inodoro.

Casi sientes que ella va a reírse, pero su cara permanece atenta y quieta.

— El punto es que casi medio equipo eran sus amigos y desde ese momento se pusieron en mi contra.

En este punto sientes que no sólo la atención de Makoto sino también la de Sado están sobre ti. Tiemblas un poco antes de continuar y notas que Makoto imita apenas tu movimiento.

— Primero fue sólo en los entrenamientos, no me pasaban la pelota, o intentaban que me golpeara en vez de recibirla. O jugaban más rudo de lo necesario. A mí no me molestaba, pero después empezaron a hacer bromas en los vestidores y a molestarme en clase. No les hice caso, intimidaba a muchos. Pero cuando empezaron a hacer lo mismo en los partidos con otras escuelas, el entrenador me sugirió que renunciara.

El rostro de Makoto permanece tenso, de piedra, mientras tú sientes el enojo subir por tu garganta.

— Me dijo que ya no podía convencer a los chicos de cambiar su actitud y que si no salía del equipo, perderíamos los partidos oficiales y podían cerrar el club.

Los labios de ella tiemblan un poco y sus ojos se humedecen.

— Sé que decíamos que ningún chico nos haría cambiar nuestros gustos. Pero desde que eso pasó, no puedo ni acercarme a la cancha. Cada vez que los veo jugar me da tanta rabia, que creo que podría entrar al campo a golpearlos.

Las lágrimas se derraman de sus ojos y su rostro empieza a deformarse.

— ¡Yo quería seguir jugando, en serio! Pero también estaban pasando tantas cosas… — Aun te sientes culpable y necesitas sacarte todo lo que llevas dentro. — Estaba tan furiosa que ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza formar otro equipo. Las otras chicas no estaban muy interesadas, pero quizás si hubiera insistido… Pero no lo hice. Deje que hicieran lo que quisieran. Es que en mi casa todo estaba tan extraño… — Ahora eres tú la que empieza a llorar y te sientes tan estúpida. — Y encima todos esos fantasmas me acosaban de repente.

Y con esa frase el llanto de Makoto estalla. Pero esta vez no hay odio, ni gritos, ni presión, ni nada. Sólo su llanto. En un instante le pierdes el miedo y quieres abrazarla de alguna forma. Pero ella se aleja de ti, de pie y se cubre el rostro con los brazos. Apenas distingues sus ojos, húmedos y brillantes.

— Soy… una tonta. — alcanzas a escuchar. — Soy una tonta. Y yo te estuve… todo este tiempo. ¡Soy una tonta!

Y sus sollozos llenan el aire mientras su pena te traspasa como un cuchillo.

— Cuando pensé que ya no eras mi amiga, que habías olvidado todo, me sentí tan dolida, tan enojada. ¡Estuve odiándote todo este tiempo!

No sabes como acercarte a ella, ni como empezar a consolarla. Giras la vista hacia Sado, quien capta tu inseguridad y se acerca despacio a ella. Con su aire tranquilo, apoya su mano sobre la cabeza de Makoto y ella recién en ese momento reacciona a su presencia. Lo observa directamente aun llorando pero sin esconderse.

— Está bien. — le dice él casi con naturalidad. — Está bien. Es normal odiar. Pero ya no te sientes así ¿no?

Ella tiembla un momento, niega con la cabeza y luego te mira. Ahora casi parece la Makoto de siempre, con la cara casi limpia por sus lágrimas, salvo por esa cadena en su pecho que cuelga pacifica y casi dirías que más larga. Al fin te sientes capaz de decirle lo que querías desde un principio.

— No debería hacer más promesas, pero siento que es lo único que puedo hacer para disculparme. Te prometo que nunca voy a dejar de ser quien soy ni de jugar fútbol ni de hacer lo que me gusta. El próximo año, haré lo que sea para volver a jugar. Convenceré a las chicas, o al entrenador, o jugaré para otra escuela si es necesario. No voy a olvidarlo… ni a ti.

Ella parece relajarse y casi brillar con una luz propia. Se acerca y te abraza, apoyando su rostro en tu hombro. Esta vez el contacto no se vuelve esa presión terrible que no te dejaba respirar, se siente suave como una pluma. Sientes un líquido cálido que rueda por tu hombro y supones que son sus lágrimas.

— Perdón Karin. Perdón. — susurra apenas y sientes su aliento dejar una marca en tu piel. — Debería confiar más en ti. Siempre fuiste una gran amiga. Voy a… voy a creer en ti. Gracias. Y perdón.

Tratas de devolverle el gesto, pero no tienes palabras, así que la abrazas y se siente como si realmente su cuerpo estuviera aquí y ahora. Pero la sensación dura un instante, cuando te das cuenta tus brazos envuelven el aire. Te parece ver el efímero aleteo de una mariposa.

Por un rato te quedas ahí, tratando de identificar el punto exacto en que ha desaparecido.

* * *

Le insistes a Sado que no hace falta, que ya no hay fantasmas acosadores y peligrosos. Pero él se obstina en acompañarte hasta su casa de todas formas.

— No sólo los muertos son peligrosos. — dice mientras caminan y no tienes manera de debatir eso.

Ya es muy tarde y puedes imaginarte la que te espera en casa. Ichigo debe estar hecho una fiera y Yuzu un mar de preocupación. Encima, como una tonta, no dejaste ni un mínimo aviso de a donde ibas, y te dejaste el celular en la sala. No queda otra que anticipar y aprovechar para inventar una buena excusa. Que no servirá de nada, porque Ichigo pondrá el grito en el cielo de todas formas.

Avanzan por la noche cerrada, uno junto a otro. Con el rabillo del ojo espías la cara de Sado, serena y un poco cansada. No sabes que hacer para terminar de agradecerle.

— Gracias. — repites por casi tercera vez en la noche. Es que la palabra sencillamente no es suficiente.

— De nada. — te responde sonriendo.

Ya le prometiste hacer cualquier favor que te pida, cualquier ayuda que necesite. Él responde con naturalidad y te asegura que por ahora no necesita nada. Pero sonríe y para ti aun no es suficiente.

Ahora, sin asuntos espirituales que atender, te das el lujo de detenerte en la idea de que estas caminando a solas con un chico en medio de una noche cerrada, y de que van tan cerca que si sacaras la mano del bolsillo y la estiraras, podrías rozar la de él.

La promesa de Makoto vuelve a tu cabeza. Sabes que es inevitable cambiar al crecer, pero quisieras permanecer así como eres un tiempo más. De todas formas, Sado no parece el tipo de chico que obligaría a otros a cambiar. Aunque es innegable el efecto que produce en ti.

Te das cuenta de que su presencia te calma, te relaja y te da una seguridad extraña, distinta a la que sientes estando con tu familia. Con él no necesitas remarcar tu actitud de chica fuerte, no tienes que ser ruda, porque él parece ver a través de ti de todas formas. Es como si tu vida marchara a otro ritmo, según otro compás, según el ritmo que Sado crea a su alrededor.

El silencio que se crea entre ambos no es cómodo ni incómodo, así que no te turba mucho que él empiece a hablar.

— ¿Los chicos de tu escuela siguen molestándote?

Recuerdas que él escuchó toda esa historia y te mueres de vergüenza. Además de que te hace temblar un poco pensar que sigue preocupado por ti.

— No, ya no tanto. Desde que dejé el equipo ni se me acercan. Pero no me importa, no me interesan los chicos.

— ¿Ah, no?

Buscas su mirada, sorprendida del rumbo que toma la conversación, pero él está mirando al frente. Así, de perfil, puedes decir que hay algo especial en Sado. Algo en el color de su piel y la forma en que refleja la luz, algo en la forma de su nariz y la silueta de su frente, algo en sus labios gruesos y en la ligera y masculina barba. Son sus ojos, oscuros pero con ese toque brillante y misterioso, o la manera extraña en que se retuerce su cabello, o su barbilla firme, o los músculos tensos del cuello que bajan y bajan hasta los hombros, el pecho, la espalda. Tu vista baja y baja, y regresa a su perfil, en una inspección indetenible, y antes de darte cuenta te ves arrastrada a decir las palabras en voz alta.

— Bueno, depende que chico.

Te sientes abrumada cuando te das cuenta de lo que dijiste, pero aun así no puedes despegar la vista de su perfil. Una fuerza invisible te atrae hacia él, y hace que tu corazón lata a mil por hora como si fuera a reventar tu pecho. Ahora empiezas a comprender que esa tranquilidad que Sado te transmite es más bien un dejarse llevar por la corriente, como una fuerza magnética que te tira despacio, muy despacio, justo al núcleo. No hay resistencia posible, estas atrapada en esa fuerza, conectada al ritmo de su respiración. Sientes miedo y, al tiempo, una especie de agitación que hace que te sientas sonrojar de cuerpo entero. Quizás esa sea la agitación de la que tanto te ha advertido Isshin que sienten hombres y mujeres cuando están juntos.

Comprendes ahora que el jamás te pediría que cambiaras, porque no lo necesita, el ritmo de sus pasos y esa fuerza magnética son suficientes para trastocar tu mundo.

Sin embargo, quizás estás imaginando demasiado. Dejándote llevar por una corriente que se dirige a un lugar que en realidad no existe. O que existe, pero sólo tiene para ti aires amistosos y fraternales. Además tienes catorce años, nada más, no deberías volverte loca por cosas así todavía. Esos pensamientos se conjugan y se las apañan para lograr que dejes de mirarlo. Entonces sí que te sientes bastante estúpida, porque ni sabes por dónde estás caminando.

Para ser sinceros, hay muchas cosas que no sabes.

No sabes, por ejemplo, que hace tiempo que Sado te observaba y que fue el primero en notar que algo te pasaba. Ni que ese encuentro por casualidad, no tuvo tanto de casualidad, como de Sado viéndote entrar en lo de Urahara y esperando afuera para interceptarte a la salida.

No sabes tampoco que mañana, cuando Sado salga para su trabajo se va encontrar casualmente con Isshin, aunque tampoco será casual del todo. No sabes (ni sabrás nunca probablemente) que Isshin entretendrá a Sado un rato haciéndole preguntas sobre sus estudios y su trabajo, se despedirá apurado con alguna excusa y, antes de desaparecer, le susurrará un "Muchísimas gracias" que el gigante sabrá interpretar.

No sabes que llegará el día en que algo en Sado te sacará de tus casillas y querrás golpearlo de pura frustración. No sabes que cuando le grites de mal humor él se rascará la cabeza y te dirá que tienes razón sin mucho esfuerzo. No sabes que sus peleas serán extrañísimas para todos, porque nada más ustedes las entenderán. Ni que lograran superarlas a todas, por lo general a través de un Sado que se sentará detrás de ti, espalda con espalda, hasta que tú, quejándote como gato mojado, tomarás su mano y apoyarás tu cabeza en su hombro.

No sabes qué regalos te dará para tus cumpleaños, ni cómo te besará en los labios y en el cuerpo, ni como te hará el amor en las mañanas antes de que salgan a trabajar. No sabes que jamás te exigirá que cambies, ni que dejes de ser tú. No sabes cómo vas a crecer, ni qué persona serás, ni qué sentirás en cada paso del proceso.

(Y quizás, ahora, sea mejor no saber ninguna de estás cosas.)

No sabes, si quiera, ahora en el presente, que Sado supo todo el tiempo que lo estabas mirando. Ni que en el momento en que dejaste de hacerlo, fue su turno de mirarte fijo y con mucho más disimulo. Ni sabes que a partir de esta noche nace en él una silenciosa esperanza.

Bueno, no tan silenciosa.

Porque cuando estás a una cuadra de tu casa, le pides que te dejé hasta aquí para que Ichigo no lo vea y le repites por enésima vez que harás lo que te pida para agradecerle, él te responde con toda soltura:

— Tal vez en un par de años.

— ¿En un par de años qué?

Y el sonríe al responder.

— Te pida una cita.

Entonces se marcha, dejándote con el rubor en la cara, la palabra en la boca, y la secreta esperanza de que ese par de años o se reduzcan o se pasen muy rápido.

* * *

**Notas Finales**: Como dije, un texto raro de escribir. Y no solamente por la segunda persona que después no me la podía sacar de encima. Primero porque la historia me llegó así de golpe, y me atacó la euforia por escribirlo. Después tuve que releerlo y re escribirlo mucho para que me convenciera y aun siento que no está tan completo. Creo que en algunas partes me faltó narración, para dejar que se asiente mejor la atmósfera. Igual, lo disfrute y me gusta. Espero que tenga algo de sentido para ustedes.  
Sobre el nombre Makoto, me admito como una gran ignorante del japonés. Cuando pensaba la escena, fue el nombre que me surgió. Después busqué su significado en internet y descubrí que era un nombre más propio de chicos que de chicas. No se ponían de acuerdo, pero algunos coíncidan al relacionarlo con "lealtad, verdad". Así que me dije que tan colgado no quedaba y lo dejé. Si alguien más capacitado quiere instruirme, bienvenido sea.

Si llegaron hasta el final de este mamotreto, muchas gracias desde ya por leerlo. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea alguna parte. Concejos, críticas y Chad envuelto para regalo, son bien recibidos. Muchas gracias y suerte.


	7. Veo Veo

Para la comunidad **10pairings**  
Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo recurro a su universo y personajes para dejar volar mi imaginación.

**Título:** Veo Veo**  
Autor:** Florceleste  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Personaje:** Sado Yasutora  
**Pareja:** 7/10 Orihime Inoue  
**Género:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort.  
**Rating**: M  
**Advertencias: **Ubicado después de la batalla final contra Aizen. Con spoilers (uno chiquitito) sobre los personajes de la última saga. Descripciones subidas de tono. Algunos delirios no-canon de mi parte y un posible OoC (depende de su impresión de la saga HM).

**Notas:** Algo bizarro de escribir y que no es del todo mi estilo, pero esa era la idea. Quedo raro y algo oscuro, la verdad. No sé si termina de entenderse o de convencer. Pero tiene algo que me gusta, así que me decidí a compartirlo con el mundo tras arreglarle un par de oraciones groseras. Espero disfruten.

* * *

Veo Veo

_Inoue sabe más del mundo de lo que el mundo cree. _

_Y yo sé de ella más de lo que ella cree. _

Cuando ella pasa caminando, siempre hay alguien que se voltea a mirarla. Vaya por donde vaya, deja tras de sí un halo de miradas cómplices, guiños y murmullos. Ella no las escucha, metida en sus cosas, pero yo sí. No falta quien agregue un gesto grosero para ser más explicito.

Cuando habla con otros por primera vez, algunos la subestiman. Es fácil verla venir, con su sonrisa, su andar bonito y con su cuerpo, y dar por hecho que clase de persona es o que tanto sabe del mundo. Existen otros que son incluso peores, que no le miran la cara o los ojos, sino más abajo. Me provoca golpearlos.

Y cuando va por la calle es un peligro. Ella sabe cuidarse y no es tonta, pero el resto del mundo la ve y piensa lo contrario. Algunos le gritan cuando pasa, a veces cosas más o menos tolerables, otras veces cosas demasiado groseras. Los peores son los que la frenan en plena calle para invitarla a algo, creyendo que ella les dirá que sí sin más.

Es cosa de todos los días. Inoue o está acostumbrada o simplemente ni las nota. Sigue tranquila su camino como si nada. Pero yo no puedo hacer lo mismo.

Debe ser lo único por lo que agradezco ser tan intimidante. Cuando yo la acompaño, son pocos los que se atreven a molestarla. Una mirada mía y todos se silencian, miran a otro lado, y el que estaba por hacer un gesto guarda de una sacudida la mano. Mi presencia impone el respeto que la suya no puede.

Ella se da cuenta de lo que hago, del efecto que tengo en los demás, y encuentra la forma de retribuírmelo. Porque lo que gano en respeto, lo pierdo en cercanía.

Cuando ella anda conmigo el mundo parece suponer que yo no soy tan malo. Si una chica tan dulce y cándida está conmigo por su propia voluntad, no puedo ser alguien malvado ¿no? Gracias a sus sonrisas, ese pobre hombre dejó de pensar que quería robarle y pudo al fin servir los helados. Cuando le pagué y le di las gracias, pude ver que el hombre ya no tenía ninguna impresión negativa de mí, salvo quizás que debería cortarme el cabello. No era una mala persona, simplemente supuso mal.

No es fácil lidiar con los prejuicios. Y los dos lo sabemos.

_Los dos sabemos que yo sé cosas de ella que ninguno de los que le gritan puede imaginarse. _

_Que nadie más puede imaginarse. _

Sé, por ejemplo, que durante varios días, una vez al mes, Inoue no puede tolerar sus raras combinaciones de sabores de siempre (como atún y mayonesa y chispas de chocolate) y lleva comida "normal" para el almuerzo. Pero claro que casi todas sus compañeras saben eso.

Conozco su cara de frustración, de los tiempos en que entrenábamos juntos, cuando aun no era capaz de invocar sus poderes. Cuando hacíamos todo lo posible para ir lado a lado con Ichigo y sin embargo no conseguíamos alcanzarlo, siempre bajo su eterna sombra protectora. Claro que también Yoruichi conoce esa cara.

Percibí el lío de emociones que sentía, tironeada por todos lados al ver a Ichigo y Rukya juntos otra vez. Pensé en decirle que estaba bien, que no había lugar para la culpa, que estaba bien sentir celos. Pensé en decirle que yo me sentía igual.

Pero estaba demasiado confundido y la guerra se cernía sobre nosotros.

Sé todo lo que ocultaba detrás de su sonrisa cuando regresó de Hueco Mundo. No fui el único que notó que en esa felicidad y naturalidad estaba su disfraz. Ishida y Arizawa también se turnaban conmigo para intentar sacarle la verdad. No es que ella estuviera triste por haber regresado, pero parecía que algo se había perdido en el camino.

Pronto se sumó el asunto de Ichigo y de mis propias pesadillas, y de la posibilidad de que él recuperara sus poderes. Si ese era el caso, nosotros debíamos estar listos. Inoue se mostró decidida y yo percibí su espíritu más seguro que nunca. Una señal más, me dije, de que algo en ella había cambiado. Como si ella resurgiese renovada para empezar un nuevo ciclo.

Al principio, no pude saber qué era, qué se escondía en su sonrisa. Ishida me narró la batalla en lo alto de Las Noches. Di por hecho que eso era suficiente para traumarla, pero no terminé de convencerme. Algo más había en ella.

La noche que apareció en mi casa, supuse que iba hablar sobre eso. Estaba temblando y llorosa, y terriblemente fría. Me preparé para ser lo que ella necesitase que fuera, para escucharla hablar o sólo para abrazarla mientras lloraba. Pero no era eso lo que buscaba, ni fue necesario que hablara para que yo entendiera que se había perdido en Hueco Mundo. Esa noche supe algo que nadie más en este mundo sabía sobre Inoue. Y sentí el deseo egoísta y animal de guardármelo sólo para mí.

Desde esa noche, ella volvió a mí muchas veces. Yo era, siempre lo supe, un parche para su dolor y un alivio para su necesidad. Debería haberle puesto un alto, debería habérselo contado a alguien. Pero ahí estaba mi egoísmo, disfrutando de ese cuerpo que se entregaba desnudo entre mis brazos.

Logré que me hablara, y ella me narró su estadía en Hueco Mundo con todos los detalles. Temblaba al recodar y yo sentía escalofríos al imaginar. Me sentí además asaltado por la culpa. ¿Cómo podía el sexo conmigo hacerla sentir mejor? Pero Inoue sonrió y tomó mi rostro para besarme y susurrarme un suave "lo siento". No lo entendía, pero sabía que Inoue necesitaba de mí, me necesitaba para eso y nada más que para eso. Accedí a prestarme, siempre que significara menos dolor para ella.

_Menos dolor para ella y más satisfacción egoísta para mí._

_Como un animal que gruñía en mi interior pidiendo su cuerpo._

Su cuerpo, su glorioso cuerpo. Cada curva, cada tramo de piel, carne y vello. Sus cabellos pegándose a su espalda, sus ojos nublados y aun así brillantes, sus labios finos retorciéndose para dejar escapar un gemido que me llevaba al cielo. Su rostro distorsionado por el placer, de una forma que sólo yo en este mundo había visto.

Alcanzaba una mordida en el cuello para que empezara a gemir y yo ya estaba duro como una roca, incapaz de detenerme. Su vagina era cálida y pequeña, cubierta apenas por el vello y húmeda, y ella brincaba cada vez que mis dedos la tocaban. Sus pezones bailaban al ritmo de cada embestida, cada vez que yo entraba con fuerza en su interior y ella empezaba a balancearse.

Y junto con el cuerpo, estaba Orihime. La Orihime de siempre, que me sonreía, que me incitaba con sus suaves miradas y sus actitudes aun ingenuas. La Orihime de la sonrisa torcida y los ojos cerrado, que me pedía que fuera más fuerte, más duro, más profundo. La Orihime que llegaba al climax, que parecía que iba a disolverse entre mis manos, así que se aferraba a mí con uñas y dientes, mientras yo me hundía aun más en su cuerpo. La Orihime que se despertaba junto a mí con cara de silencioso agradecimiento.

La Orihime que entrenaba conmigo, que me acompañaba a tomar un helado o a ayudar a patrullar con Ishida, la que veía todos los días en la escuela, la que cuando estábamos acompañados aun debía ser Inoue.

Esa y todas las Orihime se entregaban a mí en esas noches. Y una de esas noches no se resistió a pedirme disculpas, no llorando pero casi. Decía que me usaba, que no era justo, y yo sólo le besaba la frente. Le repetía que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada y que dejara de disculparse. Porque el verdadero dolor me lo causaban esas disculpas. Orihime no sabía que era yo quien más dependía de esos encuentros, quien más los buscaba, quien más los rememoraba durante el resto del día. Para lo que ella necesitara yo estaba entregado en bandeja. Tener su cuerpo era ya tener mucho, tener su agradecimiento y su amistad era impagable. No podía saberlo porque nunca se lo había dicho, pero también porque ella jamás lo notaría. Inoue, que siempre andaba en las nubes pero cuando se trataba de sus personas más queridas podía saberlo todo, simplemente no era capaz de ver a través de mí.

_Y yo no había visto del todo a través de ella. _

_Inoue sabía de mí más de lo que yo creía. _

Creía que ella se recuperaría y dejaría de necesitarme. Ella se recuperó, volvió a sonreír de verdad, se hizo más fuerte. Pero a pesar del año y medio que pasó desde la guerra, nunca dejó de buscarme. Y yo nunca deje de abrirle la puerta.

Aun se sonroja cuando se trata de Ichigo, aun se preocupa por él y aun busca protegerlo con todo su corazón. Pero soy yo al que ella se aferra para no terminar de caer. Es mi nombre el que gime por las noches, al tiempo que suelta una orquesta de suspiros. Son mis labios los que la rozan despacio cuando ella lo pide.

Es mi mano la que sostiene la suya mientras caminamos hacia el escondite de Ginjo. Ella me regala una sonrisa, una de esas que sólo me dirige a mí.

_Existe una Orihime sólo para mí. _

* * *

**Notas Finales: **De nuevo, intenté experimentar con un Chad un poco más oscuro. Espero el resultado sea medianamente convincente.  
Admito que Orihime es un personaje difícil para mí. Me cuesta encontrar una forma de encarar su personalidad y sus acciones. En este caso, se me cayó en un OoC extraño. Pero justificado, en mi humilde opinión. Quisiera saber cómo la perciben ustedes. ¿Me fui muy al carajo?  
Quizás...  
En fin, espero que de todas formas hayan disfrutado la lectura y desde ya se les agradece por pasarse. Críticas y comentarios sean bienvenidos.


End file.
